


夜嗜日蚀 sex without violence

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 个人备用 香水指南





	夜嗜日蚀 sex without violence

1\. 纯净的檀香香水可能会让你闻起来像住在抽屉里或者是个木匠。

tom ford和爱马仕的某些木质调男香也有同种职业迷惑的效果，特工人员必备。

2.广告文案里有“摇滚乐”“不羁”“性”“罂粟”“鸦片”等诱导词汇的香水不管男香女香大牌小众，

均辛辣刺鼻上头辣眼，致人头晕踉跄到意识不清，如非防身，谨慎使用。

3.祖马龙——不是edp也不是edt，它是空气香水的始作俑者，留香时间小于空气清新剂，

鸠居堂白梅线香以及小雏菊护手霜。

适合假装没在用香水的低调女性与男性，值得注意的是其家润肤乳系列留香持久，值得入手。

4.小众香与大牌街香的选择，在经济与时间成本允许的范围内，请亲身试用试用再试用。

不要因为（不）流行出名就拒绝它，同样的香型配合使用者的气质与行为也会呈现出迥异的感官之赏。

小与大只是使用人群的话语权的分别，并不代表香水的品质，价格，回购度等一系列变量。

5.虽说不能填饱肚子，强健体魄，但毋庸置疑使用香水对人的影响不可小觑（科学支持请搜索“嗅脑及其进化”等相关文献，此处恕不赘述）.

故在与香水相处时请有对待食物般的耐心和温柔，

勿因一时无法接受就彻底拉黑四处恶评，勿因喜欢就过量喷洒引起他人不适和电梯综合症，

也请勿因财布空瘪就屈尊凑合，购买和使用劣质甚至假冒香水.

这种行为长久一方面对自身身体有害，另一方面对整个香水产业的发展与繁荣有极大打击。

 

爱香懂香，人人有责，优化空气，从我做起。

 

闲言碎语篇 part 1 ：

最近走的阴郁文风 一起床就知道今天要下雨的天气 所选的写作香是川久保玲的wonderoud 神奇沉香 中性主题

和祖马龙的乌木与佛手柑主调极其之像 但起码多了点麝香样的强烈 沉香味也浓重许多 莫名还持续地会觉得很甜（或许因为太安心太喜欢 大脑的甜)

碰过后的一小时会有种从寺庙的香灰水里沐浴净身而出 依旧选择重回尘世醉生梦死之感

后脑勺甚至会因这种反差和虚妄感而击打痛

btw 确实叫做 焚香 系列 很符合标题 

part 2：the comforting infamous ysl black Opium 妩媚温热阿姨的黑鸦片

与风评不同 意外的心安和令人流泪的抚慰 待补 

**Author's Note:**

> 未完。听感好不好 主要靠文笔 所以说


End file.
